kingdomheartsoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rioz
Rioz is a heartless Kingdom Hearts fan character made by InsaneMonkey46 on DeviantART. Originally a soldier heartless, Rioz was experimented on by his Nobody until he was given a human form. History Born in Twilight Town as a soldier heartless, his first days of life were his only freedom. He was found by his Nobody Riox and became a test subject. After month of torture, Riox finaly gave Rioz a human form. It wasn't perfect, more like an Anti form, but a humanoid heartless none the less. He stays with Riox, who is still trying to perfect Rioz's human form, but all he wants to do is take peoples hearts, like he was born to do. He never leaves Sunset Terrace by the orders of his Nobody, who does not want him to be slayed by a roaming Keyblade weilder. Tournament of Heroes When a young keyblade wielder was resting in Sunset terrace, they were approched with an invitation to an event called Tournament of Heroes. Uninterested, the keyblader discared the invite and left. However, a curious shadow had been watching, and swiftly picked up the invite. The partly illiterate Rioz picked up on words like 'win' and 'prize', and quickly "Signed" it by digging in his dirty claws. Now as a competitor Rioz had gained the ability to travel though the multitude of worlds. He was estatic, and decided that his new found freedom was what true happiness was ment to feel like. Sons of Light and Shadows AU As an experiment Riox forces Rioz to sit out in the sun in his full human form for hours at a time to build his resistance to light. On one such day young Prince Shio meets the obviously in pain Rioz, and offers his a borrowed umberella, delighting him due to his first ever encounter with kindness. Rioz quickly grows attached to the boy and spends time this him any time he comes to Sunset Terrace, neither of them knowing truly who the other was. That is, until a group of lesser Nobodies went after Shio, and out of instinct Rioz entered his heartless form to fend them off. Shio was grateful for the protection, however it was tough to consider the Prince of Hearts being friends with a Heartless. Personality Like his Nobody, all his emotion come from disconected memories. Unfortunantly, due to having almost zero connection to his past as a somebody and the constant tammpering of his Nobody, Rioz is a mess of childish curiosity and raw killing instinct.His default personality is dead pan, snarky and sarcastic, existing without a care for others. Laugh at any misfourtune that befalls and being willing to kill someone for thier heart without remorse, He can be a literal 'heartless bastard'.During other times he becomes overly inquisitive and excitable, grinning like a cheshie cat and chatting like a mad-man. He shows utter awe for unique items/weapons/abilitys etc. (for the fact that he has never left Twilight Town.) He has an Awfull disliking to Nobodies (no hearts to eat) and people of the light, and has no problems saying exactly that he thinks about them. When it comes to other heartless and people siding with the darkness, he's more likely to joke with them and seem a lot more relaxed. His Second Conscience being an Invisible heartless, is raw hate, after nothing more than to feast on hearts and destory worlds. Relationships Riox Riox is Rioz's other half, his Nobody. To the heartless his name is assosiated with pain, needles and pointy blades. Out of fear Rioz lives with him in Sunset Terace, and the two have been there thier whole existance. Elm An invisible heartless that became Riox's second test subject. Her humanoid form was less perfect than Rioz's, but her ability to learn and withstand 'light' was improved. Riox planted information in her mind that made her fall head-over-heels for Rioz and make her jump into the Race of Dreams to "save him from the evil keyblade weilders". Rioz just finds her annoying, but is happy to know that she would follow his word over Riox's. Reanx and Azern Born from a friend of Rioz and Riox's somebody, Reanx is a forgetful Nobody residing in Twilight town and Azern in a prankster heartless living with Elm's Nobody. Rioz classifies then as enemies only because Riox does. He does not remember enough about his past life to know why they hate them. Shio In the Sons AU, Shio is the troubled son of Sora and Kairi, who was given permission to visit Twilight Town due to it being classified as free of heartless. Shio is the first to show Rioz kindness, which lead Rioz to become very attached to him. Shio want's to be a Keyblade master like his father, but has yet to be given a keyblade of his own. Appearance True Form Rioz was originally a Soldier heartless. He can be reverted back to this form if injured critically or drained of his dark energy. Human Heartless From (Main) Rioz's main form. He appears as teenage boy with dark grey/almost black skin, black hair with a white streak, blue teeth, full yellow eyes and a long tail emerging from the middle of his back. His clothes consist of a silver sleeveless shirt with blue pockets, a red jacket with a personal mark on the back, blue pants, two belts held by a heart buckle and a special ribbon tied to his left arm. Human disguise Similar to his human heartless form, but his skin becomes a light pinkish, his teeth appear slightly yellow, his eyes appear to have Iris' and pupils. He also wears shoes. Abilities "Can Absorbe PureBlood Heartless" Symboless Heartless such as Shadows, Neo-Shadows etc. are purebloods, and there dark energy can be taken by Rioz and manipulated into energy sphears. This ability does leave a side effect, If the energy is stored for to long it mutates and 'escapes' (E.g. An Invisible Tail has grown out of his back and has a mind of its own) "Can Smell Dark Energy" It allows Rioz to hunt out other heartless, people siding with darkness and even define if there is a Nobody around. A lot quicker than seeing or hearing, and residual scent can be picked up and traced to its source. "One time Limb re-growth" Okay, So say if you cut his arm off he can re-grow it. why? Because of the Invisaible Heartless. The limb will be replace with the limb of the Invisable heartless (so yes it'll have the lil wing on it.) But since theres only one heartless, he can only do it once. "Second Conscious" If Rioz falls unconscious, refuses to fight, or is beyond pissed off, the Invisible Heartless will take over. It removes all thinking, and just leaves the will to fight, kill, and take hearts. There can be visable changes to him. "Creeping Shadows" Causes shadow heartless to swarm and block out all light, from there he attacks. Used when hes low on health/ loosing, or just really pissed off. Creator Notes LOOK AT MY SILLY BABY. I don't understand why he's my fave KH OC.